


Peace on Earth…except in the Summers’ Home

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-04
Updated: 2003-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on a cursed Christmas, Angel and Spike need a little intervention to bury the hatchet. Funny fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace on Earth…except in the Summers’ Home

Angel rolled his eyes the instant he caught Spike watching him. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance you _won’t_ overreact to this?” he demanded, sounding decidedly huffy.

Spike’s eyes flicked up to Angel’s impassive face and then back to the silver-wrapped Christmas present, complete with bright red bow and little card that read ‘To Angel, from Buffy with love’. As if to egg his grandchilde on further, Angel nudged the package gently, aligning it better, before sitting back smugly.

A growl sounded deep in Spike’s throat.

“Nothing for you here, yet,” Angel countered with what looked like the beginnings of a triumphant grin.

“She’s just savin’ the best for last,” Spike retorted with more confidence than he felt.

“Or maybe you just haven’t been a good enough boy this year,” Angel countered.

All right, that was _it_! This contest between them had been coming to a head in the past two weeks when the rest of the world had been stripped out from between them and all they had to face every day was each other. And Spike simply couldn’t handle it anymore. Couldn’t stand to see Angel’s smug face every morning, the way he played Slayer’s pet, the way—

Eyes flashing yellow, fangs bared and claws extended, he rushed at his foe.

Less than an instant later, Angel had accepted his challenge and let out a little roar of his own, preparing for battle…

The instant before the two immortal foes locked in their eternal struggle, the object of their conflict entered the room, saw what was happening, and instantly rushed to step between them.

Spike snarled at her, wanting this to finally be over, to finally have that wanker out of his hair for good. He tried to slip around her, but Buffy held firm, catching him by the back of the neck and holding him against her to keep him from continuing his attack.

Angel gloated that Spike had been caught misbehaving once more and affected his best wide-eyed, innocent look. However, as Buffy’s eyes turned it his direction, it was clear she wasn’t going to get fooled by any act.

“Can’t I leave the two of you alone for _five minutes_ without World War III erupting?” she exclaimed in indignation.

Angel lowered his eyes and looked sad, brooding, and apologetic.

Her expression softened, and she quickly wrapped one arm around him. “I-I know it’s tough,” she soothed softly, “but is it too much to ask for just one Christmas in peace?”

Soulful brown eyes looked deep into hers, and she smiled in response, resting her forehead against his shoulder for an instant. Thus it was that she didn’t pay any heed to when his forearm came to casually rest across her breast, and she didn’t even see the satisfied wink he gave Spike.

She did hear the angry growl that emitted from Spike’s chest, however. “That goes for you, too,” she informed him sternly before sighing and turning her attentions to the other man in her life.

Spike’s growl couldn’t help but turn to a purr as she held him against her and ran her fingers through the soft white hair at the top of his head. Oblivious to the Poof’s presence for the moment, he nuzzled her throat affectionately, eyes squeezed shut tight in pleasure.

“Pretty please?” she murmured against his ear.

Now, there was nothing really he could to that except nod. He did manage to open his eyes for one instant to flash Angel a wicked smirk, however.

“And I thought the two of you drove me crazy _before_ ,” she shook her head, but spared them each a fond smile. “Now,” she went on, “are you going to behave while I finish wrapping Spike’s present, or am I going to have to separate you?”

Twin sullen glances.

And, with a weary sigh, she set both furry felines back down on the living room carpet under the Christmas tree. “Don’t know _why_ I thought they would get along at least until we found a way to turn them back to normal,” she muttered under her breath, heading back to the kitchen.

And the two great cats turned to face each other, eyes narrowed, just _waiting_ for their next opportunity…


End file.
